Art, family and love
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Set in 1928 years after the sinking, Rose has Jack's daughter Josephine. Josephine is an artist just like her dad. Josephine gets a new art teacher at school. They all discover something about this art teacher. Read more to find out. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R COMPLETE! Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**_Hi! New story! Chapter 1! This is an idea I came up with so I hope you like it. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

1928, Santa Monica, California.

Rose went into her 15 year old daughter's bedroom to wake her up. "Josephine you have to get up and ready for school"

"Five more minutes" She faintly replied.

Rose walked over and started to tickling her. "Get up or I will tickle you more!" She playfully said laughing.

"Alright...mum... stop... it...please" she said laughing.

"Good Girl" Rose kissed her forehead and left the room.

...

Rose came across Josephine's lunch. She had left it again. Rose rolled her eyes and picked it. Rose walked to the school. "Hello Miss. How can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"My daughter forgot her lunch again"

"Name of your daughter?"

"Josephine Dawson"

"Alright. Have a good day miss"

"You too" Smiled Rose.

...

"So Josephine how was your day?" Asked Rose as she ate her dinner.

"Good I guess. The best lesson I had today was art. I got a new art teacher and he is really funny" she smiled taking a sip of her water.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Speaking about him, he told me he would like to speak with you about my work"

"Off course Josephine. Your art skills are amazing. Did he say when?"

"Tomorrow after school"

"Great. I look forward to it"

 ** _Sorry it was short. I will be posting chapter 2 very soon! What do you guys think? Please leave a comment! :-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2! Dedicated to Titanic4life! this chapter is longer then the previous chapter I've written for this story. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose walked down the long hallway until she found room 303. Rose softly knocked on the door. The door handle twisted opened and the door fully opened up. "Hello Mr Dawson"

"Hello Miss Dawson please come in and have a seat." They walked towards some tables and chairs. "So Miss Dawson"

"Oh please Call me Rose" She smiled placing her hand on his arm. Rose?

No it couldn't be? Rose died on the Titanic 15 years ago.

"Okay but only if you call me Jack" He smiled back at her.

Jack? No this can't be the Jack I used to know. Jack died on the Titanic. His list was not on the survivor's list. "Okay Jack so what do you want to tell me about my daughter's art work?"

"Well it's the best work I have seen in years and in the whole school. Josephine has real talent" He smiled. He stood and went towards the coffee machine. "Would you like some coffee Rose?"

"Yes thank you" Rose said as she tucked a curl behind her ear. She looked down at her hands that couldn't stop tapping the table. Was she nervous? Excited? She didn't know, it was a mixture of feelings.

Jack turned around with two coffees. "Here you go Miss Rose"

"Thank you" They both took a sip of their own coffees. "hmm This coffee is amazing"

"Yeah. I could never make coffee as good as this at home" laughed Jack. Rose as laughed with him. "So Rose I just really love you daughter's work and I think she can do even better then some of the other famous artist. Don't you think?"

"Yes I think so too. Before Josephine was born her father was an amazing artist just like her. It's too bad he never got to meet his daughter"

"I'm sorry" He said as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"It's fine. They would of have loved spending their time drawing together but unfortunately he died"

"Again I'm sorry Rose. He sounded like an amazing man and artist"

"Yes. Yes he was and I'll never forget him" Rose took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you Jack for the lovely time but I should get going home. I don't like to walk home in the dark alone"

"I could drive you home. I've finished work anyway" He said standing up and taking both coffee cups towards the sink.

"Thank you so much Jack"

"Your welcome"

...

It was an old Renault from 1912 the exact same one as there was on the Titanic. Rose couldn't believe it. "Is this your car Jack?"

"Yeah. A rich family was selling it. So I saved up as much as possible and made a deal with them."

"That's amazing. Normally people like to sell these for thousands of dollars" said Rose as she walked towards the passenger seat. Jack sat in the driver's seat next to her.

"So where do you live?"

...

"Here we are miss" Jack said in a really bad English accent. Rose couldn't help but laugh. He got out of his seat and helped Rose out.

"Thank you Mr Dawson" She said playing along. She took his hand as she stepped down from the car.

"The pleasure was all mine miss" He brought her hand to his lips and gently kiss it. Rose couldn't help but blush. "Well goodnight Rose. It was nice to finally meet you"

"Yeah you too Jack. Goodnight"

"Rose wait. Will I ever see you again?"

"If you want to. I'm free all day tomorrow"

"I'm free on my hour lunch break between 12:00 and 1:00. Maybe we could meet up on the pier?"

"Perfect" smiled Rose. They then said goodnight and left.

 ** _Chapter 3 will be coming soon. I hope you are enjoying it so far!_** ** _please tell me what you think so far. :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3! Thank you so much Titanicfangirl for your comment! It really means a lot to me. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose walked into the house. "Mum why did you take so long? I was getting kind of worried"

"I'm sorry Josephine. Your art teacher is really funny. He reminds me so much of somebody I used to know" She sighed sitting down next to Josephine on the couch.

"Who?"

"You're father. It's such a shame he is not here with us anyone" Rose wiped a tear away from her eye.

"What happened to him?"

"Haven't I told you yet?" Rose looked at her daughter.

"No mum you haven't"

"Well it happen when I was 17. I was with my mother and horrible fiance Cal. We went on the Titanic and that's where I meet your dad. During the sinking he died in the freezing cold water to save me from dying like himself" Rose cried. Josephine wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry I asked mum"

"It's alright. You had to know at some point"

...

Jack was sat on a bench waiting for Rose. He then looked up and sore her walking towards him. He stood to great her. "Hello Rose" He nervously smiled.

"Hi Jack. Sorry I'm a bit late I had to rush to school again. Josephine forgot her lunch again. " She apologized. "You know what teenage girls are like" she laughed. "Anyway do you want to go for lunch?"

"Sure"

...

Rose laughed as Jack told her some funny stories and jokes. They both couldn't help but get carried away. "I've not laughed so much in years. Ever since he died I've not laughed so much up until now. You reminded me so much about him"

"Really?" Smiled Jack.

"Yes. You would of have become such close friends with him Jack"

"You also remind me of a girl, women I used to know too. She was beautiful. You look very similar to her just as beautiful." Rose couldn't help but blush. "I met her a couple of years ago on a ship"

"Really on a ship?" Rose was taken back by surprise.

"Yeah. It was love at first sight. I've tried to move on but I can't" Jack said in an upset tone of voice.

"I know how you feel" Rose reached for his hand. She rested her hand on top of his. His eyes looked into hers.

"Well Rose I should get going. It was nice to see you again"

"You too"

...

"Are we doing anything nice this weekend?" Asked Josephine as she ate her dinner.

"I haven't made any plans yet but we could go and spend the day at the pier. Would you like that?"

"I would love that!" Josephine's face lit up with excitement. "Can I also bring my portfolio with me so I could draw"

"Off course anything you want sweetie"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose and Josephine left home early Saturday morning to spend the day at the pier and beach. They walked along the sand towards the pier. "Mum can we go swimming later?"

"If you really want to. So did you bring your art portfolio with you?"

"Yeah I did." Josephine found the perfect place for her mother to sit and pose at. "Mum sit over here. It's the perfect spot because you've got the pier in the background" Smiled Josephine as she took her mum's hand and dragged her to the spot.

"You have a very gifted mind sweetie"

"Just try and stay still now"

...

"Okay I'm all done now"

Rose moved from her spot and walked over to her daughter. Her eyes focused on the drawing. Rose suddenly felt the memories of Jacks drawings when they were on the Titanic together 15 years ago. "Wow Josephine this is outstanding. You have a gift Josephine. You do. You see people"

"I see you"

"And?"

" I love you mum"

" I love you too sweetie" Rose embraced her daughter and placed a genital kiss on her forehead. "Do you want to go to the pier now?"

"Sure."

...

Jack sat on a bench drawing an elderly couple sat on an opposite bench from him. As Jack drew them he imagined him and his Rose like that after many years of marriage, Old but still in love. Jack added the final touches and closed his art portfolio. "Oh I miss you so much Rose. I wish you could be here with me." Jack said in a quiet voice to himself. Jack stood up and went to the pier.

...

"I'm going to get us some food" Said Rose.

"Okay" Said Josephine as she sat there drawing. Rose walked along the pier until someone caught her eye. "Hi Jack"

"Hay Rose" He smiled walking towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just spending some time with Josephine. I'm going to get us some food. What are you doing here?"

"Just getting some sun and I've also done some drawings today too"

"Well your more then welcome to join us if you want. I'm sure Josephine won't mind and besides your her favourite teacher"

"She said that?"

"Not really but I guess anyway. But that doesn't answer my question Jack. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I would love to Rose."

 ** _Sorry to leave this chapter here. Don't worry I'm writing chapter 5 at the moment. If I finish it I'll post it in a few minutes if not tomorrow. :-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack, Rose and Josephine ate their lunch together. Josephine could tell that her mother had a crush on her art teacher Mr Dawson. Josephine never really got to know her real father but she thought that if she could get these two together they could be one happy family. "So Mr Dawson can I ask you a question"

"Yes you may but please call me Jack. We're not in class" He smiled looking at Josephine then at Rose.

"Sorry. Jack who is your favourite artist?"

"I've always liked monet. Do you have a favourite artist?"

"I do. It's you." Smiled Josephine

"Aw thank you Josephine. Your my favourite artist too" Replied Jack. "I brought my art portfolio with me. Maybe we could swap and look at each others drawings"

"Okay" Josephine handed her portfolio to Jack while Jack gave her his. "Wow. Mum look at Jack's work it's amazing. Exquisite"

"It is. Jack have you ever thought about becoming a famous artist?" Asked Rose.

"Sometimes I dream about it but my art is not to be recognized by the world"

"That's crazy. If I was an artist like you I would tell the world" replied Rose as she looked up from his portfolio. Minutes later they gave each other there portfolios back.

"Mum can we go swimming now?" Asked Josephine as she stood up.

Rose turned to face Jack. "Do you want to join us?" Jack smiled and agreed.

...

While Josephine was in the water Jack and Rose watched from the distance as they sat side by side on the sand. "Mum why aren't you coming in?" Shouted Josephine from the water.

"I will be in a minute Sweetie" She shouted back.

"Josephine is such a nice girl. Your lucky to have someone who loves and cares for you Rose"

"Yeah I guess I am. She is a gift from the stars. If only he could be with us now" Rose sadly sighed. "I miss him so much"

"I'm sorry" Jack put and arm around her shoulder and comforted her.

"It's okay Jack I'm fine. I forgot to tell you but my birthday is next weekend. Do you want to join Josephine and I for dinner?"

"Of course"

...

"Mum is something going on between you and Jack?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

Josephine shrugged. "Well when I was in the water I sore him put a arm around you"

"He was just comforting me because I brought up your father"

"Oh"

"Why? Do you think there is something going on between us?"

"I really want to well because you two get along so well I thought you two were darting and its almost been 16 years since dad died"

"I know you love daddy and I miss him too. I'm just so lucky to have you Josephine Dawson" Rose hugged her. Josephine hugged her back. "I love you sweetie"

"I love you too mum" Josephine pulled away.

"I forgot to tell you but today I invited Jack to my birthday dinner"

"That's great. We could be like a happy family. If only Jack was really my dad"

"Oh sweetie just imagine he is your father. I'll be doing the same pretending he is my Jack, my husband" Smiled Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6! Dedicated to Titanic4life! I promise that Jack will find out soon that Rose is really his Rose from Titanic and that Josephine is his daughter I promise you Titanicfangirl and thank you for your comments! :-) Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Josephine walked into room 303. Jack was sitting at his desk writing something in a book. "Morning Mr Dawson" Josephine smiled as she went to her place to sit.

Jack looked up. "Morning to you too Josephine. Are you ready to do some art?"

"Always! I love art!" She said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Great" Jack closed his book he was writing in. "Hay um Josephine"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give this to your mum for me please?" He said giving her the book he was writing in.

"Sure"

"Thanks"

...

"Hay mum" Said Josephine as she entered the house.

"Hi sweetie" smiled Rose as she came down stairs with a basket full of dirty laundry. Rose kissed her on the forehead. "So how was your day?"

"Well art was the best lesson and everything else was boring" She said taking her coat off and hanging it up on the coat rack.

Rose walked into the kitchen and put down the basket. She sighed. "Josephine sweetie could you cook some dinner I'm really tired"

"That's fine mum. Oh I almost forgot to give you something" Josephine went into her bag and took out a book. "Here"

"Why are you giving me your book?" She asked taking it.

"Jack asked me in art lesson today to give it to you" Josephine left the kitchen.

"Okay thank you sweetie" Rose pulled up a chair and sat at the table.

 _"Dear Rose, if you're not busy tonight would you like to go out for dinner just the two of us? I will come by 6:00 to pick you up. It's fine if you say no I understand._

 _Jack"_

As Rose finished reading Jack's message she smiled.

...

Rose found Josephine in her room doing some homework. "Josephine sweetie I'm going out tonight at 6:00. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes I will. You worry to much"

"Because I love you" Rose said as she embraced her daughter.

 ** _Sorry this was a short chapter. I still hope you enjoyed it. I will continue in chapter 7 :-)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7! Dedicated to Titanic4life! I just want to say that this morning I woke up and found a guest comment saying this is a copy of someone else's work. I just want to say to that guest in particular Sam who left that comment this morning saying that this is not my work. Writing is difficult at times but I like to use my own creation for my own stories. I plan my stories in advance before even writing them. I don't take any credit from anything or anyone. I don't usually get annoyed or angry with people leaving comments but this one has. I'm sick and tired of people leaving comments like that and its not nice. I take credit for my own work not anyone else is. I hope I have made my self clear Sam. I apologize to my other readers for reading this. Anyway Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Jack stood in front of the mirror pushing his hair back away from his face. A memory came back rushing to his head. The last time he did this was when Molly helped him dress for dinner that night with Rose in first class. "Oh god I miss you so much Rose. I will always love you more then anyone else" He quietly said to himself.

...

While Rose was having a shower Josephine was in her mums room looking for a perfect dress. Josephine picked up a dress that she had never seen her mother in before. "Mum I've found the perfect dress for you"

"Okay thank you sweetie. I'll be out of the shower in a minute" called Rose from the shower. Rose got out and wrapped a towel around her body. Rose walked back into her room to find Josephine holding up a dress. Rose went into complete shock. It was the dress she wore after Jack drew her. "Josephine where did you find that?"

"In the closet. Why haven't I seen you wear it before?"

"It's...I can't Sweetie"Rose felt tears in her eyes. Rose took the dress from her hands and walked back over to the closet.

"Why not? Is it someone else's dress?"

"No it is mine but the memories of me wearing it and what happened that night I simply couldn't"

"What night?"

"The night your father and I fell in love and well other events that also took place"

"What events?"

Rose sighed and turned to look at her daughter. "The sinking of the Titanic. Your father saved me from the freezing cold water. He died of hypothermia and well this was the dress I wore for him. " Rose said smiling remembering what he said to her. _"You look nice"_ Rose smiled to herself as Jack's words played in her head. "Anyway I should pick a different dress"

...

Jack walked up to the house when the front door opened up. "Hi Jack"

"Hi Rose. You look nice" He couldn't believe his eyes. She was so beautiful.

Rose blushed slightly. "Thank you and you look very nice too"

"Shall we?" He said offering his arm. Rose smiled and wrapped her arm around his. Jack lifted his head up as he imitated the rich. Rose couldn't help but laughed.

"You reminded me so much about him Jack. Always funny, handsome and very down to earth"

"Thanks and so are you"

...

As Jack and Rose were walking to the restaurant Rose stopped and looked up at the clear dark blue sky. The sky was full of stars. " Have you ever seen such perfect stars in the sky?"

"Yeah one time. When I was walking Rose back to first class on the Titanic"

"Did you just say Titanic?"

"Yeah I did. I was-" Jack was cut off by Rose kissing him fully on the lips.

"Jack it's me Rose DeWitt Bukater. I changed my name to Dawson so my mother or Cal couldn't find me"

"It is you" He smiled. Jack pulled her into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Rose wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. They slowly pulled away. "We have a lot of catching up to do Rose"

"We sure do" She then put her lips back to his. "Why don't we skip dinner. I'm not really that hungry"

"I'm not feeling hungry either. Let's go back to my place" He said putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Jack opened up the door to his apartment. "Sorry it's kinda messy. I leave my art all over the place" He said with a nervous laugh.

"It's fine Jack. I've always loved your art" She said taking her coat off and hanging it up.

Jack took her hand and lead her to the couch. "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"No just you"

"Oh Rose" Jack said in a soft whisper. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer just like when they were in the car 15 years ago. They laced their fingers through each other's. Rose placed her head on his shoulder and brought his hand to her face. She slowly kissed each of his fingertips. His eyes watched the way she kissed him. Rose felt his eyes watching her. Rose looked up and locked eyes with him. "Put your hands on me Jack" She was about to place his hand to her breast when he stopped her.

"Rose wait. Let's go to the bedroom" They both stood up and ran to the bedroom laughing.

...

"You're trembling"

"Don't worry. I'll be alright" Jack said trembling. He leaned in and kissed her passionately fully on the lips.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too Rose" He rested his head against her chest.

Rose wrapped her hands around his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "I miss your long beautiful hair Jack. Why did you cut it off?"

He slowly lifted his head up and looked into her eyes. "Well I had to go to Europe to fight in the war so they asked me I had to cut it short"

"Would you ever grow it back?"

"Maybe. Why did you like my hair longer?"

"Yeah. You looked very sexy with longer hair but you still look sexy"

"Well that's because I'm naked" He joked. They both laughed. As Rose continued to laugh at his joke he placed his lips to her neck slowly kissing her.

...

"I should get going home. Josephine will be getting worried" Rose said as she moved out of his embrace.

"Rose can I ask you something?"

"Of course Jack. Anything"

"Is Josephine my daughter?"

"Yes. Yes she is." Rose put her dress on. "Jack could you button me up?"

"Sure" Jack buttoned up her dress. "So um...are you going to tell her that I'm her you know dad?" He asked nervously.

Rose turned around. "Yes but we will both tell her. Thank you for tonight Jack it's been wonderful"

"You're welcome and thank you too" he said getting dressed. He took her hand as they left the bedroom "Come on I'll take you home"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

The next morning Rose walked into Josephine's bedroom. "Sweetie you need to wake up now"

"I don't feel very well"

Rose placed a hand on her forehead. She was sick. "You seem to have a fever. Okay no school. Just stay in bed. I'm going to take your temperature" Rose came back in the room with a thermometer.

"So how was your dinner last night with Jack?"

"It was...well funny you should say that because well. Please don't be mad at me when I tell you this"

"What? Tell me what?"

"Josephine Jack Dawson is your real father. We both found out when we were walking to the restaurant. I'm sorry Josephine-"

"No mum it's fine. Wow." Josephine took in the information. " I can't believe this. Jacks my father!" She shouted for joy. She wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too" Rose kissed her forehead. "Now calm down and get some rest. I'll be back to check you later"

"Okay"

...

It was about 6 later that evening when Rose hurd a knock on the door. Rubbing her hands clean on her apron she walked towards the door. Rose smiled as she sore Jack standing on the other side. "Hi Jack. Come in" Jack walked in and he got pulled into a passionate kiss. "I missed you last night when you left me"

"Me too" He then pulled her into another kiss. They pulled away to catch there breaths. "Your so beautiful. You always leave me so breathless"

"Says you" Rose took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. "You're welcome to sit down at the table. I'm just finishing cooking dinner"

"I want to help you"

"I'm so lucky to have you" Rose gave him a quick kiss.

...

"I'm going to take this food up to Josephine. I told her this morning that you were her father and she couldn't believe it. She's really looking forward to give you a hug and everything"

"I'll go with you and I want to see our daughter too" He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her back to his body. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Rose walked up stairs and Jack followed. They walked in Josephine's room. "Sweetie you have a very special visitor here to see you"

"Really? who?" She asked sitting up.

"You're dad"

"Hi Josephine" smiled Jack as he walked in. Josephine couldn't help but smile. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Daddy!" She opened up her arms and Jack gave her a massive hug and kiss on the cheek.

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

The next day Jack was teaching his art lesson before lunch. As his students were doing there own art Jack sat at his desk watching the clock. He only had 15 more minutes to go until his lunch break. Just then a student walked up to him. "Mr Dawson"

"Yes Justin?"

"I've finished my work" He said giving it to Jack so he could look at it.

"This is amazing work!"

"Thank you sir"

Jack examined every single little detail. The colours, the shadows the everything was perfect. "Justin have you ever thought about becoming an artist one day?"

"Sometimes" He shrugged.

"I think you would be a successful artist one day. Believe me" Smiled Jack. "I'm going to give you an A for your work"

"Thanks Mr Dawson" He said smiling taking his portfolio and going back to his seat. 10 minutes later the bell finally rang. Jack left the school and went to see Rose and Josephine.

...

"Hay how are you feeling today?" He said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Okay. Better then yesterday. I miss having art lessons with you"

"I miss you too" He pulled Josephine into a warm embraced. "Anyway it's your mums birthday this weekend and I wanted to get her something but I don't know what to get her"

Her eyes lit up. "I know you can get her an engagement ring!"

"Shh keep your voice down" he laughed. "She might here us. But that's an amazing idea Josephine" Later that evening Jack went to a jewellery shop. He had brought Rose an engagement ring which was engraved with the words 'I love you Rose and nothing on Earth could come between us'

 _ **Sorry this was a short chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11!

_**Chapter 11! Dedicated to Titanic4life! This is also the final chapter to this story. sorry its short. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

As Josephine went home Jack and Rose went for a romantic walk to be alone together. "I've been thinking about something Jack"

"Yeah? What have you been thinking about my love?" He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her body towards his as they walked.

"I know it's all so sudden but we've missed such a long time apart and I don't want to live like that any more. So Jack would you move in with me and Josephine" Jack stopped walking and he held her in both arms and kissed her. They both understood that it was a 'yes' but Rose wanted to here the words. "Say the word Jack! I want to here you say it even though I already know the answer" She smiled.

"How do you know it was a _'yes'_ it could of have been a _'no'_ " He teased making her laugh and playfully hit his arm.

"Jack" She laughed

"Its a yes Rose! I would love to move in!" He said before kissing her again. "But before I move in tonight I want to ask you now something"

"Alright"

Jack took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Rose ever since the universe was created we were made for each other. Fate played an amazing role in our lives and it has done it again. Fate brought us back together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because your the love of my life." Both of them started to get tears of joy. Jack got down on one knee and pulled out a little velvet box with a ring. He opened the box with his nervous shaking hands as he trembled. "Rose Dawson will you marry me?"

"Yes! Jack! A million times yes! Yes I will marry you!" She cried She got down to his level and passionately kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and lost balance as they fell to the ground with Jack on top of her. They pulled away laughing. Jack stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "I love you Jack Dawson"

"I love you too Rose Dawson" One week later Jack and Rose were finally married.

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
